Recently, technology has been disclosed that enables electronic devices, such as smartphones or wearable devices, to run at least one application (for example, a gallery application), to generate an image within the run application, and to output the generated image through a display.
In image output technology, in order to smoothly display a plurality of images generated in an application through a display, modules (for example, a gate driver in a display driver integrated circuit) associated with image generation and output in an electronic device may generate an image and may output the generated image in accordance with the refresh cycle of the display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.